


Call Boy

by Thegoddamn_hero



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward reader, Call Boy!Jack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: You're not the most forward person and you're not the type of girl to have any contact with a guy. Your friends want the best for you and dare you to take a risk by calling up the city's most famous Call Boy, Handsome Jack.





	1. Made To Order

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a reader on tumblr! I planned this to be a one-shot, but I decided that it would work best as a two parter! I hope you enjoy!

You blushed as you dialed the number that your friends had given you. It was for a... dating service, of sorts. You didn't want to call it, but they were insistent that you take more risks. You let out a squeak as a smooth voice came over your ECHO. 

"It's Handsome Jack here. You need a real man to show you a good time?"  

You squeaked and shivered as he chuckled. You cleared your throat, trying to find some confidence. 

"I...I...I'm sorry, I've never done this before..." You stuttered, blushing as you sat down on your bed. 

"It's already, Princess. Just tell me where you want to meet." 

You told him your address against your better judgement and thanked him before hanging up. You cursed yourself for actually going through with it and fixed up your tiny apartment, trying to make it as presentable as it could. You sat down and waited, starting at the wall and zoning out. You stood up and straightened yourself up, taking a deep breath and heading towards the door. 

You opened the door and blushed, the man lived up to his name. He was handsome and honestly, you were regretting going through with the call. You let him in and let out a nervously giggle. 

"I take it you are not used to having a guy as attractive as me around, but if you keep making faces at me, I might have to charge you by the hour." He laughed, sitting on the couch and smiling at you.  

"I'm sorry... I can't. How much do you want?" You sighed, taking your wallet out and sitting down around a foot away from him. 

Jack laughed and you felt his hand on your knee, but you were scared to look.  

"Put your money away, Princess. Let's just talk for a while, see if I can get you to relax a little." 

You nod and put your wallet down, folding your hands in your lap and giving him a tight-lipped smile. You studied his face for a moment, taking in his features and relaxing a little bit.  

"I never had...you know, sex before. My friends dared me to hire you because I don't go out and I don't really have much to offer a guy. I'm probably wasting your time."  

"I mean if I wanted to leave as soon as I could, I'd be naked already. Most women who call for me are ready to go as soon as they see me and I'm just there to fulfill their wet dreams. You're cute and honestly, you're a breath of fresh air." 

You smile at that. Most people get mad that you're shy, but not this hot guy that you called over for sex.  

"Thanks. You're hot." You said, cursing yourself before covering you face. 

"Don't be embarrassed. People have said weirder things to me. Once a guy told me that he could make me so gay that my eyes will be the same color." 

You laugh at that and relax against the couch, trying not to say anything weird. Jack stood up and walked around the tiny living room. 

"So, do you wanna let me teach you a few things?" Jack asked, the smile on his face suggestive and the raised eyebrow confirming his suggestions. 

You nod and lead him to the bedroom, sitting at the edge of the bed and smiling at him awkwardly. You never had let a man into your apartment, much less let one into your bedroom. You watched at jack shrugged off his jacket, placing it on the armchair in the corner that was piled with your clothes that you were getting rid of. 

"We can just make out if you don't want to hit all the bases tonight. It's all free of charge." Jack said and you smiled. 

"I've never done anything at all before." You admitted, blushing because of your inexperience. 

"Well, you are a lucky girl. I'm a pretty damn good teacher. You trust me?"  

You thought about it for a moment. You didn't really trust him, considering he's a call boy who you hired as a dare from your pushy friends. You wanted to go through with it though. 

"Yeah, I do." You finally answered and stood up, letting Jack guide everything.  

You leaned into him as he gently pressed his lips against yours, soon following his movements. One large hand gently held your jaw, his thumb caressing your cheek, while the other rubbing your hip. You pulled away and giggled, your face burning as you tried to catch your breath. You didn't know if it was from kissing probably the hottest guy you will ever meet or the face that your heart was racing and so was your thoughts. 

"You're pretty good at that, Princess," Jack said, playing with the hem of your baggy t-shirt. 

"I think I want to do it..." You say quietly, looking away. 

"Princess, I'm not going to do anything unless you know that you  ** _want_** to do it."  

Jack rubbed his thumb against your bottom lips, looking at you for an answer. This was too much. You feel like you were going to throw up or die. Hell, maybe you'll throw up and die. You giggle at the thought, you'll be found dead covered in vomit. 

"How much?" You asked and Jack raised his brow, the action practically making you nauseous. 

"Free of charge, Princess. Think of it as a trial run." He said and you shook your head. 

"No, for the night. I thought I was okay with a super hot guy making out with me, but my brain is not okay with it and I want to throw up. So, tell me how much you want because I should pay you for wasting your time." You said, running into the living room, Jack trailing behind you. 

"Calm down. Look, how about I give you my number so we can hang out a bit.  I'm mean, it's actually humbling to have a girl tell me no after she kisses me."  

"That...That would be nice." You say, grabbing a pad of paper and pen from the coffee table and handing it to him. 

He wrote his number down and you smiled, raising your hand for a high five. He laughed and gave you before he opened the door to leave. 

"Wait! You're jacket!" You said, running to get it from your room. You trip and fell right in front of his feet. You quickly got up and shoved the jacket into his arms, pushing him out of your apartment. You heard him laugh as you pressed your back against the door, sinking down to the floor and burying your face in your hands. 

You were embarrassed but still, you were able to make it through the whole thing without actually throwing up. You counted that as a success. Maybe you could ask him to out for a coffee or maybe go out to the arcade for it you did throw up you could blame it on the smell of hot plastic and fake cheese. You got up and took his number, heading to your bedroom and falling against the pillows, putting his number into your contacts. Your finger hovered on your group chat with your friends, but you decided to not tell them about the disaster of the night, but to tell them that you were going on a date with their favorite call boy. 


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to get ice cream with Jack, but the night ends with a bit of confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long??? I had no idea how to even write this ??

You had been waiting patiently at the ice cream shop you and Jack had agreed on. It was a cute little shop; white walled and shiny silver tables gave off an almost clinic feel. You checked you watch, sighing as you walked up to the counter, looking at the flavors and telling the woman behind the counter that you were waiting on someone.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late." Jack said, his hand on your shoulder startling you.

"It's okay! I haven't ordered yet, so, we can order together." You said, smiling at him as the woman in the shop looked at each other uncomfortably.

She wondered how many women hired Jack for a night in this one room. She waited for Jack to look over the flavors, giving the woman at the counter a smile. 

"What do you want? I'll pay." Jack said, taking out his wallet.

"Oh, thanks. I want cotton candy with rainbow sprinkles." You said, blushing as you realized that it was a somewhat childish ice cream request.

You sat down as Jack came over with your ice cream, sitting across from you and smiling. You took the pink spoon from him and sighed, unsure of how to interact with him.

"You know, when I was young, this place was an adult video store. It's funny how it's the most family-friendly ice cream shop on Pandora." She said and you a laughed, this whole city had taking a turn for the better from what everyone said.

"I'm pretty sure adult video stores are extinct, or at least, now they are run out of the back of a creep's van." You said and Jack nodded, pulling his spoon from his mouth and pointing it at you.

"So, what do you like doing?" Jack asked as you took a spoonful of ice cream into your mouth, the sugary taste making you sigh in content.

"I like looking at people. I'm not good at talking to people so I like looking at them and making up stories for them." You said, leaning over to wipe some ice cream off the side of Jack's mouth with your finger.

"So, if you just saw me, what story would you give me?" Jack asked and you sat back, looking at him for a few seconds and smiling.

"You are working a boring office job, you came down here to get away from your annoying coworkers."

"Let me do you now,' Jack said and you smiled, eating another spoonful of ice cream and waited for him

"You're a cute girl that comes to the ice cream shop and orders a flavor that is just a sweet as her." 

You giggled and blushed, wiping your mouth and relaxing. 

***

"That was a great date," Jack said, smiling as you unlocked your apartment door. 

"Date? I thought we were just hanging out..." You giggled, letting him in.

"Oh...yeah. It was fun time anyways." Jack said, sitting down and wrapping his arm around your shoulder, bring you in closer.

"I can put on a movie or we can ju-" You made a small noise in the back of your throat as Jack kissed you, his hand rough as his gently caressed your face.

"Tell me if you want to stop..." He said, pulling away briefly to make sure he wasn't pushing boundaries.

You couldn't find the words and answered by kissing him, moving so you were straddling his thigh. His hands felt warm as he held your hips, your lips parting for a moment as he pulled your shirt off, his lips on your exposed neck, kissing and sucking marks onto your skin. You felt like your body was on fire, Jack's lips and the bruising grip he had on your hips was too much.

"Jack....I've never..." You said, pushing him back and staring at him.

"I'll teach you." He said, kissing you and smiling as you stood up.

You awkwardly motion for him to follow you to your room, biting your bottom lip as he took his shirt off. He had scars on that stood out against tan complexion and you absently ran your finger over them, trying to make a story about why he had them.

"You alright?" Jack said, nudging your chin up and kissing you.

"Yeah, you're just like super hot." You giggled, kissing him to hide the stupid look on your face.

He started undoing your jeans and you tried to kick them off, losing balance and nearly falling backward. Jack caught your arm and you laughed nervously, embarrassed that you couldn't even get your pants off without fail.

"Maybe you want to take your sneakers off before you try getting the pants off," Jack suggested, kissing your forehead and letting you undress. 

You stood in front of him in your underwear, trying to cover yourself up with your arms. Jack stood up and you watched as he undressed, letting out a shaky breath as he pulled you close and you could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. You closed your eyes as Jack reached around you and your felt your bra peel away from your body.

"Fuck... you're beautiful," Jack muttered and you smiled, opening your eyes to look at him.

You blinked and tried to fight back the moans that were going to come out, but fails as Jack gently ran his fingers over the curve of your breast. You moan softly as he kisses you, calloused fingers running over your skin, goosebumps following their path.

“On the bed,” Jack said, giving you one last kiss.

You follow his order and climb your bed, laying against your pillows. Jack went to his Jack, pulling out a box and tossing it at you. You look at it and blush as you read the packaging.  _Extra large condom._

“Don’t worry about that just yet. Let me warm you up first.” Jack said, settling between your thighs and giving you soft kissing down your thigh.

Your breath hitches as he give you an experimental lick, his tongue flicking against your clit and your hips twitch. 

**

The entire experience put your mind into a fog, the ache in your limbs and the satisfying twitch that still came over your legs kept reminding you. You looked over to Jack, who dozed off and was current curled around your pillow.

You sighed and stretched, succumbing to the urge to just drift off, mind spinning of thoughts of “what the hell just happened' and ‘oh shit, I think I like him'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [ no-godsorheroes ](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> MY BLOG IS FINALLY NOT GROSS AND YOU CAN FIND ME ON TUMBLR: [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
> There you can make a request and see previews of upcoming chapters! Please leave a comment as feedback helps me out so much!


End file.
